PPC Beta Reader Directory
This is a list of all members of the Board who are willing to beta on a regular basis. Feel free to add yourself (alphabetically)! Aeidhryn * (contact details?) I am best at correcting grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctuation mistakes. I also am a good typo hunter. However, being a newb... I can't offer much in the way of style, other than having read probably the entire wiki as if it were a book. email is slf.sarita.elfy@gmail.com. Fandoms: :BOOKS * Star of Kazan * Pride and Prejudice * Persuasion * LotR (including Silmarillion and Hurin. Hurin is my specialty) * Greek, Roman, Norse mythology * Bourne Trilogy * Hunger Games * Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle :MOVIES * Narnia * Tamora Pierce * Twilight (if you make me) * Narnia * Bourne Trilogy * West Side Story * Pride and Prejudice * SOME Star Wars :GAMES * Evony * Aqworlds * DragonFable * MechQuest * Rome TOTAL WAR anamia * E-mail: thirteenskater @ gmail . com Note that she doesn't check her email terribly regularly, and should first be contacted via aim (anamia8742) or the Board. Fandoms: Artic Blade * E-mail: artic dot blade at hotmail dot com Fandoms: Calista * E-mail: lisa450 at yahoo dot com - or leave a note on my Talk page. Fandoms: Cassie Cameron-Young * E-mail: cassie dot dramateacher at googlemail dot com Prefers to work in Gdocs. Best at SPaG and canon details, and is notorious Britpicker; please specify if Britpicking is desired or to be avoided. Willing to do last-minute jobs, and if you've heard nothing from her for more than three days, poke her. Fandoms: Off the top of her head, and with the help of her bookcase, she can handle: * Angels and Demons/The Da Vinci Code (bookverse only) * Assorted Disney films * Chobits (manga only) * Chronicles of Narnia (bookverse only) * Discworld * Earth's Children * Good Omens * Harry Potter (bookverse only) * His Dark Materials * Lord of the Rings (including Silmarillion and HoME) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Pirates of the Caribbean * Redwall * The Belgariad/Malloreon and Elenium/Tamuli * The Life of Brian Can handle various other books, check with her as required. Data Junkie * E-mail: pandagamerx@yahoo.com Fandoms: DirtyCommie * E-mail: novakrazny at gmail dot com Fandoms: doctorlit * E-mail and AIM: keyoflit@yahoo.com (both checked regulary) Prefers to work in Microsoft Word or similar program. I have an almost-completely open schedule due to failure to hit the ground running out of college. Please, put me to work beta-ing your stories, and help fight my seemingly unquenchable Pokemon addiction. Fandoms: :Full Knowledge: * Sherlock Holmes (original) * Chronicles of Narnia (books) * Animorphs * Goosebumps * Harry Potter (novels and movies) * The Foundation Series * Kingdom Keepers * Edgar Allen Poe * Les Miserables (novel and play) * Phantom of the Opera (novel and Webber) * Little Shop of Horrors * Grease * Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog * Magic: the Gathering * Heroes * Lost (series and game) * Joan of Arcadia (shaddap) * The Chronicle * Pirates of the Caribbean * Labyrinth * Pokemon * Final Fantasy VIII and X * Portal * Kingdom Hearts * so many books; just ask and there's a good chance :Partial Knowledge: * Stephen King * Inkheart (first) * Left Behind (first four) * Lord of the Rings (movies; I am dishonored) * Children of Hurin, The Hobbit (novels) * The Drak is Rising (first two) * Quantum Leap * So Weird * Kim Possible (I have no shame) * Digimon (first 2-4-ish seasons) * X-Men (vague bits and pieces) * various Disney movies, and the novels they were based on * Star Wars (live-action movies) * Indiana Jones * Batman (90's cartoon and current reboot) * Step Up (1 and 3) * Monty Python * Assassin's Creed (first) * Halo (main games and Contact Harvest) Farseer Lolotea * E-mail: kunoichi at darkcorner dot com Fandoms: JulyFlame * E-mail: JulyFlame At Gmail Dot Com Fandoms: Just theDoctor * E-mail: justtthedoctor at gmail dot com Fandoms: KGarrett * E-mail: kgarrett at operamail dot com Fandoms: Lily Winterwood * E-mail: lilywinterwood at gmail dot com Fandoms: Lynxihez * E-mail: webmaster at lynxihez dot co dot uk Fandoms: Makari * Email at makari.crow@gmail.com * .doc files preferred Fandoms: * Tales of the Abyss * Tales of Symphonia * Final Fantasy X, X-2, XII (I can read for VII through IX but backup is recommended) * Persona 3 * Legend of Zelda * Kingdom Hearts (I, CoM, II) * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Pokemon * Cardcaptor Sakura * Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle * xxxHolic * Tokyo Mew Mew (shhh.) * Ouran High School Host Club * Princess Tutu * Includes basic knowledge of Bleach, Naruto, Code Geass, One Piece, Shaman King, and Loveless, but does not come with intricate plot details * Harry Potter * Young Wizards *Can read for LOTR but if it involves the Silmarillion at all it's a horrible plan Assorted other that slip the mind; inquire within. I lean toward SF&F and JRPGs. Neshomeh * E-mail: exswyzie14 at yahoo dot com Will beta any type of mission for anything: SPaG, style, consistency, you name it. Especially good for matters of PPC canon and compatibility therewith. Prefers to work with a .DOC file, and does not do rush jobs. Expect to wait about a week for reading, re-reading, correcting, double-checking, and sending back; more for longer missions. Fandoms: * Animorphs * Babylon 5 * Battlestar Galactica (2003) * Discworld * Dragonriders of Pern * Farscape * Firefly/Serenity * Fullmetal Alchemist (first anime) * Harry Potter * House, M.D. * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (book and musical) * Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * Phantom of the Opera (Leroux, Kay, and Webber) * Young Wizards Also known, in less detail: * Anything by Anne McCaffrey * Classic sci-fi (e.g. Asimov, Heinlein, Herbert, Huxley) * The Silmarillion * Various anime (e.g. Cowboy Bebop, Hellsing, Witch Hunter Robin) * Various crime shows (e.g. NCIS, Criminal Minds, Psych) * Various fantasy (e.g. the Chronicles of Narnia, the Death Gate Cycle, Dragonlance, Neil Gaiman) * World of Warcraft Will likely also beta for things not on this list, since not knowing a fandom means she's well able to spot things that won't make sense for other people unfamiliar with the fandom. If you're not sure, just ask. {= ) Phobos *E-mail: Baridthetroll at gmail dot com Prefers to work in Google Docs. Not great for SPaG. Better for style, flow, and making sure it makes sense. Fandoms: Books: *Dragonlance Saga *Chronicles of Thomas Covenant *Wheel of Time series *Discworld *Harry Potter *Stephen King (especially the Dark Tower series) Movies: *The Lord of the Rings *Harry Potter *Starwars *Chronicles of Riddick Games: *World of Warcraft *Mario series *Team Fortress 2 *Megaman series *Resident Evil series *Legend of Zelda series *Metroid series Television and Anime: *Family Guy *The Simpsons *Witch Hunter Robin *Fullmetal Alchemist *Akira *Neon Genisis Evangelion *.hack//sign *Fruits Basket pigeonarmy * E-mail: goldfishinabowl At Hotmail Dot Com Fandoms: PoorCynic * E-mail: reillybf at msn dot com I can check SPaG and dialogue structure. Response times will vary, but I'll try to get anything sent to me back as soon as possible. Fandoms: * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Batman (Diniverse) * Discworld * Kingdom Hearts (I, CoM, II, 358/2) * Left 4 Dead * Mass Effect * Red Dead Redemption * Red vs Blue * Scott Pilgrim (graphic novels and film) * Sherlock Holmes (books and film) * Teen Titans (cartoon show) * X-Files * Many other cartoon shows; ask for specifics Pretzel * E-mail: code.name.schroeter at Gmail dot com I'm usually knowledgeable about most sci-fi and fantasy fandoms, but am willing to cover SPAG and general coherence of the plot/story if I'm not familiar with the fandom. Fandoms: * Stargate (All three series and the movie) * Harry Potter * Discworld * NCIS and NCIS: LA * CSI: and CSI: New York * Criminal Minds (Up to the beginning of Season 3) * Leverage * Eureka * Lie to Me * Narnia * Sanctuary The list goes on. Feel free to ask Sara * E-mail: celticfirefeet at hotmail dot com Fandoms: Sedri * E-mail: fanwritersedri At Gmail Dot Com Sedri is better as a SPaG and narrative style beta, but will be glad to give content comments on any subject matter or fandoms she is familiar with. * With regard to formatting, spelling, punctuating and so forth, Sedri uses a mix of British and American conventions, in part because no country seems to agree with itself, let alone others, and in part because some conventions make no sense whatsoever and only serve to make prose more confusing. If you ask her to beta for you, she will do her best to follow whatever standardised convention you prefer, but this is the reason she prefers to beta for style than SPaG. Fandoms: * Star Trek (all series) * Wicked * Harry Potter * Narnia * Lord of the Rings (though less knowledgeable about Silmarillion and HoME-era) * Stardust * Star Wars * Dragonriders of Pern * Pirates of the Caribbean * Back to the Future * Twilight (yes, yes - shut up) * Enchanted * practically anything Disney * The Mummy * Pride & Prejudice Silikat * Email: lauraannehaynes@hotmail.co.uk Fandoms: * Doctor Who * Torchwood * Wicked * Les Miserables * Cats * Harry Potter * Most things Disney * Star Wars (but only numbers four, five and six) * CHERUB Tomato * E-mail: agent_tomato5 At Yahoo Dot Com Fandoms: Trojanhorse * E-mail: trojanhorseshadowfax At Gmail Dot Com Trojie is better for biology/science beta-reading than for SPaG beta - she tends to be erratic with the latter. Fandoms: Vilstrup *E-mail: Vilstrup90 At Gmail Dot Com Fandoms: *Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis *Star Wars *Lord of the Rings - the movies *Halo *Battlefield HelenofPylos * E-mail: helenofpylos@yahoo.com Fandoms: Category:Beta Reading Category: Beta Readers